


(не) смотри на меня

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, Вуайеризм, Юмор, легкий налет романтики, нечаянный эксгибиционизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Хакс всего лишь намерен развлечься со своим горячим другом Кайло. К сожалению, мешает какая-то мистическая хрень.





	(не) смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(don't) look at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753603) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



...Э-э, Кайло? — Хакс на мгновение отвлекся от текущей задачи. Он очень хотел бы именно сейчас уделить внимание Кайло, но сделать это оказалось довольно трудно.

Кайло заткнул его поцелуем.

Хакс оттолкнул его и попробовал снова привлечь внимание, в этот раз более раздраженным тоном: 

— Кайло?

Кайло скользил поцелуем по острому подбородку Хакса. Тот чувствовал покалывание его щетины на своей коже.

— Ш-ш, Хакс. Просто не обращай внимания, что бы там ни было.

Хакс моргнул и всмотрелся в темноту позади Кайло. У него не возникало жутковатого ощущения, будто кто-то за ним наблюдает, никакого дурацкого шестого чувства или чего-то подобного. Нет, ничего такого — неуловимого. Что-то смотрело на него из темноты множеством ясно видимых глаз, заглядывая через плечо Кайло.

Глаза светились в темноте, совсем как у животных, освещенные слабым отблеском уличных фонарей. Их здесь было, наверное, несколько сотен, и Хакс совершенно не стремился пересчитывать их все.

— Ни за что, — ответил Хакс, не желая терять из виду ни один глаз.

— У меня несколько странный дом, — признался Кайло, но Хакс слушал его вполуха. — Иногда происходит нечто такое, что стоит просто игнорировать.

Хакс почувствовал, как его тело оцепенело из-за чего-то, что он отказывался называть страхом. 

— Оно не похоже на то, что можно проигнорировать. — Множество вещей в домах игнорировать нельзя: неисправную электропроводку, подтекающие трубы, сломанную черепицу и, весьма вероятно, вторжение в дом глаз из темноты. Что бы Кайло ни говорил, Хакс считал их существенной проблемой.

У Хакса по спине пробежала волна мурашек. В комнате повеяло холодом и сыростью, как в склепе. Воздух вокруг них стал ледяным, странно густым и невыносимо зябким. Хакс вдохнул и ощутил прохладу и привкус пепла — это странно напоминало тот раз, когда Хакс был у океана, и ветер швырял в него пропитанный водой воздух. Резкий, кусачий и сырой.

Глаза смотрели не моргая.

— Хакс, не заморачивайся и не обращай внимания.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку Кайло, чтобы оттянуть его назад и, также, возможно, просто потому, что держался за него изо всех сил.

— Мы собирались повеселиться, — практически проскулил Кайло.

— Собирались, — согласился Хакс, все еще внимательно наблюдая через плечо Кайло за немигающей тьмой. Но когда немного подвыпивший и чуть менее одинокий Хакс согласился пойти к Кайло, чтобы повеселиться, он на такое не подписывался. Необдуманный перепихон с другом должен был быть неплох, но он, конечно, не так представлял себе этот вечер... стать невольным эксгибиционистом для какого-то сверхъестественного вуайериста. — Но, кажется, кое-что мешает.

Теперь же Хакс чувствовал себя абсолютно трезвым. И, если честно, его злил этот факт. Он хотел развлечься, отпустить себя, пусть и осознавал, что идея неважная. Кайло был и оставался его другом, а Хаксу хватало ума не спать с теми, кого он знает. Но Кайло обладал опасным очарованием, той аурой абсолютной хаотической энергии, которой Хакс не мог сопротивляться. Кайло, пожалуй, был полной его противоположностью и поэтому был странно притягателен. Он всегда привлекал Хакса, но они стали бы адской парочкой. Катастрофа была неизбежна.

К сожалению, иногда Хакс не мог противостоять соблазну творить ужасные вещи.

И, как правило, обходилось без проблем. Обычно ужасные вещи не означали сотни светящихся в темноте глаз.

— Хакс, прошу тебя, ты не мог бы просто... — сказал Кайло, наконец поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть, на что смотрел Хакс, — это проигнорировать, — закончил Кайло напряженным и высоковатым для него голосом.

Хакс ничего не ответил: в данный момент он был слишком сосредоточен на игре в гляделки с пустотой. И определенно проигрывал: сто против одного.

— Ой. — похоже, теперь до Кайло дошло. — Да, это что-то новенькое. Раньше такого не случалось.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — сглотнул Хакс. — Но ты понял, что я имею в виду? — Он показал на стену тьмы, все сильнее раздражаясь из-за того, что Кайло пытался проигнорировать происходящее, а не пугался. Ситуация была абсурдной, практически невероятной. Хакс принял бы это за шутку, если бы Кайло обладал навыками в электротехнике, необходимыми для подобного трюка. Или терпением. Но нет, для такого Кайло был слишком нетерпелив. К сожалению.

— Да, понял.

Все глаза одновременно моргнули, заставив сильно занервничать. Только что они ярко светились, а через секунду Кайло и Хакс смотрели на темную стену, озаряемую лишь тусклым светом из выходящего на улицу окна. На долю секунды Хакс подумал, что ему все привиделось, но через миг глаза вернулись. Такие же светящиеся и вездесущие.

Хакс почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошла еще одна неприятная волна дрожи.

— Уф, это было ужасно, надеюсь, оно больше не будет так делать, — сказал Кайло.

— Ага, — согласился Хакс. Он не видел смысла говорить что-то еще, поскольку совершенно не знал, что делать в такой ситуации, — Что мы должны сделать?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что и сказал: что нам с этим делать? — Хакс снова показал на стену, не вполне уверенный в том, чего именно не понимал Кайло.

— Думаю, мы можем просто... продолжить, — предложил Кайло. И в его голосе было слишком много надежды.

— Однозначно нет, — оскорбленно фыркнул Хакс. Он поднял свою рубашку с кровати и натянул ее. Он тут же почувствовал себя увереннее — словно в броне. Более защищенным от этих нервирующих всевидящих глаз.

— Ну и ладно, не будем возвращаться к тому, чем занимались. Хотя, к твоему сведению, я думаю, что все было бы прекрасно. Ничто в этом доме не вредило мне. Так что ты мог бы просто проигнорировать...

— Я не стану это игнорировать. — Однозначно нет, Хакс был слишком разумен для такого.

— Ладно, — ответил Кайло. — Но больше ничего нельзя сделать, только игнорировать, пока оно не уйдет. Я не могу просто вежливо попросить его оставить нас наедине и надеяться, что оно послушает.

— А ты пробовал? — Хакс в этом искренне сомневался. Гораздо более вероятным выглядело, что Кайло кидался вещами и кричал на то, что его беспокоило. Такую картину было проще представить, чем Кайло, вежливо просящего странные сущности удалиться.

Кайло немного помолчал. У него, скорее всего, был смущенный вид — Хакс не знал наверняка, так как старался не разрывать зрительный контакт с сотней глаз. 

— Да, — наконец сказал Кайло.

— Ты был вежлив?

— Конечно, когда это я бываю невежливым? — прорычал Кайло.

— Всег-да.

Судя по звуку, Кайло стукнул подушку, а потом снова повернулся к стене: 

— Не могли бы вы уйти? — грубо и зло прорычал он.

Темнота снова моргнула, затем Хакс вздрогнул, а Кайло зашипел — стена задышала.

Звук был не очень громким, но и не тихим. Хриплый шум, издаваемый чем-то с устрашающей нехваткой голосовых связок. Он был одновременно похож на скрип ногтей по классной доске и чувство прикосновения холодных кончиков пальцев к шее. Хаксу он совершенно не понравился, Кайло, судя по тому, как он ощетинился и отпрянул, тоже.

Звук продолжался, даже при том, что стена больше не моргала. Это размеренное дыхание было слишком медленным для человека. Не то чтобы кто-то его в этом подозревал.

Хакс не совсем понимал, почему они все еще сидят на кровати. Наверное, в основном потому, что он замер от страха, хоть и не желал в этом признаваться. Хакс через многое прошел в жизни. И теперь мало что могло его по-настоящему напугать. Однако очевидно было, что доказательства существования сверхъестественного он счел невообразимо пугающими. Любой человек в здравом уме должен был бы хоть немного испугаться. Возможно, именно поэтому Кайло беспокоился меньше, чем Хакс.

Кайло погладил Хакса по спине. Его ладонь, как и все остальное тело, излучала тепло и надежность, что немного успокоило Хакса.

Глаза все еще пялились на него, неморгающие и всевидящие. Хакс их ненавидел. Но чем больше он смотрел на них, тем менее странными они становились. Может, это всего лишь ощущение, что тебя выставили напоказ, или чистое раздражение. Но лучше бы дыхания не было, оно пугало.

Хакс вздохнул и сосредоточился на Кайло, поглаживающем его по спине теплой рукой, на ощущении жесткой кровати под собой. Такой была его реальность, его вечер. И он не позволит какой-то вуайеристской сверхъестественной сущности все испортить.

— Пожалуйста, подумайте, может, вам все-таки уйти, — попросил Хакс, не желая отводить взгляд от глаза, на который смотрел. Этот самый глаз был немного крупнее остальных.

Глаза ничего не сделали. Потом, через несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, медленно моргнули, но не исчезли.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил сидящий рядом Кайло не особо вежливым тоном. Даже Хакса этот тон раздражал, он не мог представить, что в ответ на него сделает темнота.

Минуты текли в тишине. Единственными звуками были слишком медленное дыхание стены и шум проезжающих внизу машин. Ситуация застряла где-то посередине между абсурдом и напряжением. Хакс никогда в своей жизни не ощущал такого.

Хакс хотел дать этому существу, чем бы оно ни было, время на обдумывание. Он был практически уверен, что просьба Кайло все испортила, но попытаться стоило.

Долгое время ничего не менялось, только глаза смотрели на него, и Хакс решил, что дело гиблое.

— Я могу приготовить внизу кофе, — смирившись, сказал Кайло. — Или мы можем пойти в какой-нибудь паршивый ресторанчик. — Он, кажется, пытался найти для Хакса повод не уходить. Что было неплохо: Хакс не очень-то стремился вставать и идти куда-то. В такой ситуации было странно осознавать, что он действительно хотел продолжить что-то с Кайло Реном, но, кажется, сегодняшняя ночь была полна открытий. 

— Подожди, — ответил Хакс. Он хотел выпить кофе и пойти с Кайло в тот паршивый ресторанчик, но одновременно ему хотелось и этого момента пьяной глупости в постели Кайло. Хоть Хакс уже не был пьяным, а глупым он не был никогда.

Кайло хмыкнул.

Хакс расправил плечи и посмотрел на стену, пытаясь встретиться взглядом с как можно большим количеством глаз. Он говорил с одной сущностью или с сотней? Скорее второе, но ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца. Он не знает правил поведения в такой ситуации, но он попробует.

Хакс сглотнул, потом откашлялся.

— Может, вы закроете глаза? — спросил он у стены.

Страшноватое дыхание прервалось. Возможно, вопросительно, возможно, понимающе. Хакс не был уверен, поэтому решил пояснить. 

— Может... вы просто закроете глаза и будете слушать?

— Хакс, — приглушенно сказал Кайло. Но Хакс на него не смотрел, пробуя вернуть ощущение опьянения, с которым он вошел в квартиру Кайло, приняв перед этим настолько скверное решение. Ему понадобится это ощущение, если он все еще собирается этим вечером довести задуманное до конца. Он никогда раньше не выставлял себя напоказ пустоте.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Хакс.

Глаза моргнули, потом еще раз... а потом закрылись. Звук дыхания никуда не исчез, но стал тише. Теперь Хаксу нужно было напрячься, чтобы его расслышать.

— Думаешь, оно ушло? — спросил Кайло.

— Я знаю, что нет, — ответил Хакс, хватая Кайло за рубашку и притягивая к себе. — А теперь поцелуй меня и как следует отвлеки. Когда оно неизбежно вернется, я хочу быть настолько занят, чтобы мне было плевать даже на миллион наблюдающих за мной глаз.

Кайло на минуту замер, явно осмысливая происходящее. А потом...

— Я могу... — рыкнул Кайло, наклонившись и лизнув Хакса в шею, — ...это устроить.

Хакс представил, что еще Кайло может сделать языком, представил, какими еще способами можно его использовать, представил, как он может часами отвлекаться только с помощью этого языка. Не говоря уже о выдающемся и абсолютно абсурдном теле Кайло.

Хакс подумал, что, возможно, на какое-то время сможет забыть о стене тьмы с глазами. Когда же Кайло грубо, напористо и жестко его поцеловал, то Хакс понял, что точно сможет.


End file.
